


Christmas Cum Early

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Ginny and Luna arrive home to an unexpected christmas present.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Molly Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 29





	Christmas Cum Early

December 20th. Though it was late in the month and so close to Christmas, only Ginny had returned home from school so far. Molly had grown used to the silence, with Arthur at work all day she had all day to herself. She had been busy recently working on festive decorations to line the misshapen household and had also received some visits from distant families. Ginny hadn't been much bother since arriving home late last night, but Molly was surprised to find Luna Lovegood with her. Of course, the Lovegood family lived fairly close and it made sense that they had travelled together. Luna had stayed the night and the girls chatting and giggling had made a welcome change from the usual silence of her days.

However, on that first morning, Molly had forgotten herself. It was her first day without anything to do in the run-up to Christmas and had spent all morning in her favourite armchair, reading, writing a few letters, and listening to music. Ginny and Luna had ventured out in the early hours, and as the warmth of the fire krept up on her, Molly could not help but sink a hand into her knickers. Her husband Arthur had been exceptionally busy lately and had not found any time for her, so naturally a need took over. She was very well sexually satisfied, her relationship with her husband had always been extremely sexual. The couple would have sex all over the grounds in their time at Hogwarts, and as a naughty challenge, they had made love in every room in the house too. Including their childrens.

Molly's mind began to wonder to one such instance, in Ron's room. Arthur had the wicked idea that they would engage in anal intercourse on their youngest son's bed. Arhur had torn at her clothing, both laughing, and placed her on all fours with her head in Ron's pillow. Both moaning and laughing, Arthur wasted no time in inserting himself into her arsehole, something he was all too familiar with. As her fingers now strummed her clit, she remembered explicitly the sensation of her arsehole stretching to his manhood, and the scent of her son's bed. Smiling to herself now with her eyes closed she increased her paced, but not too fast as to finish too quickly. Moaning softly, she used her free hand to free a single breast.

Oh how she wished Arthur would come through the door. She was ready for him. She'd let him to do anything to her. She couldn't help but moan his name under her breath as she continued to wank and tease her hole. Her nipple, hard as stone, certainly enjoyed her fingers pressing into it and squeezing it. Arthur loved teasing her nipples, especially twisting them slightly or clamping them. Molly, despite her delicate and caring nature, had always enjoyed a little sexual pain. Unfortunately, Arthur would not enter the door, but Ginny and Luna would. They came in silently, suffering from the winter cold, and once they had removed their shoes they walked barefoot into the lounge. They stood, stunned, at the sight of Molly pleasuring herself, her breast exposed and facing them.

Molly's eyes still closed and unaware, she increased her pace and began to moan louder. Ginny stood mortified but unable to look away. Luna had a beaming smile, fascinated by this act. “Don't look!” Ginny whispered to the blonde haired girl, attempting to pull her away. Luna stood firm, watching casually as if nothing unordinary was happening. Ginny then looked back at her mother just as she revealed her other breast, the two huge globes now hanging down. Ginny was mesmerized by their size, blushing wildly but unable to look away. Luna took a few steps closer, smiling innocently still, and as Ginny jerked forwards to pull her back, a creak in the floorboards gave them away.

The creak happened just as Molly's orgasm began. With a deep whine, she startled and her eyes opened. Before her was her only daughter, and the stunning little Lovegood girl, both only fourteen years old. She started to cum and there was no going back. As she made an attempt to cover her huge breasts, she gave in with a howl and rode out her orgasm in front of them. “Don't look! Don't look!” she moaned euphorically, twitching and shaking as her body found ecstasy. Her arm went weak and her breasts began to bounce with her thrashing. “Oh goodness, girls, don't look...” she continued to moan, but the pleasure was overwhelming and a part of her didn't care. Luna giggled, her smile now permenent. Ginny's mouth was open with shock.

“Are you cumming, Mrs Weasley?” Luna then said suddenly, shocking both of the Weasley women. An awkward silence then filled the room, before Molly burst out laughing. Luna then joined in with the laughing, but Ginny was far too shocked still, and felt uneasy staring at her mother's oversized breasts. “Oh, Ginny, dear. It's natural!” Molly defended herself, removing her hand from her knickers but choosing to keep her breasts out. “That looked so beautiful, Mrs Weasley.” Luna said politely and Ginny wanted to slap her. It didn't seem that much of a shock that Luna was unshaped by this situation, but Ginny's cheeks couldn't get any redder. “Oh, yes, thank you, Luna.” Molly replied, near breathless. Her hands moved up to her breasts and cupped them as she caught her breath. They jiggled with every move she made.

Luna seemed infatuated with the mature women, and Molly could not deny that she was continuing to be aroused by both her presence and her daughters. She felt a thrill about having her tits exposed to both of the teenagers. “Sit with mummy, girls, and she'll cum again!” she said suddenly, feeling as if she had no control over her words or her desires. Luna squealed and ran towards her, placing herself on the arm of the chair with one arm stretched around the headrest. “You are a naughty little one, aren't you, Miss Lovegood?” Molly whispered towards her as once again her hand plunged into her underwear. Luna giggled again and bit her bottom lip, her eyes locked onto the mature womens tits. Ginny could not believe what was happening, but as if by magic she found herself walking towards her mother, and then sat in the same position as Luna, both teenagers facing inwards.

“Watch mummy wank.” she said with a wink and once again began to strum at her clit. The three women had quite an exciting morning ahead of them.


End file.
